El Tv-show de Kasamy-kun
by Kasamy-kun
Summary: Este fic tratara de el programa de entrevistas de Kasamy-kun en donde ustedes y los personajes de HxH participaran agregando las historias que Kasamy-kun nos cuenta. ADVERTENCIA: yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**aloh!, bueno, les traigo otro fic, este tratara de mi programa de tv, donde entrevistare a los personajes de hunter x hunter, es de comedia, sobre todo, bueno, se supone, y yaoi, bueno, la verdad no tengo palabras para decirlo así que léanlo ustedes mismos, gracias, nos leemos abajo, y hunter x hunter no me pertenece! :333**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- y luego kuroro se violo a kurapika fin :3 -  
\- kasamy, pero que cosas tan indecentes dices! o/o -  
\- no se tu, pero a mi me gusta ewe -  
\- era de esperarse de un pervertido como tu 7.7 -

-oh, ya estamos en vivo, bienvenidos al show de kasamy, entrevistas en vivo de los personajes de hunter x hunter! :33, hoy tenemos a 2 invitados muy especiales ewe, les presento a... kurapika y a kuroro! -

"aplausos"

-y bien díganme, ¿que hicieron anoche? ewe -  
"risas"

-...-  
-... pues...-

" kurapika le tapa la boca a kuroro"

\- ni se te ocurra decir una palabra kuroro! -  
\- jajaja, lamento decirles que aquí no hay secretos, con la ayuda de un agente "especial" hemos gravado lo sucedido anoche con ustedes dos ewe -  
-... no me digas, hisoka?  
\- si bueno, es un secreto :p, pero antes de ver el vídeo, tenemos testigos de la evidente relación entre ustedes dos!, que pase... GON! x3  
"aplausos"

\- !gon!? -  
\- aloh gon!, dime como has estado? :3 -  
\- pues, la verdad no se que hago aquí, un señor me metió a un carro y...-  
\- suficiente!, dime, que relación crees que hay entre kurapika y kuroro? ewe -  
\- etto, pues ellos se odian, pero últimamente kurapika se va todas las noches diciendo que tiene que cuidar de una persona especial, y la verdad no entiendo yo... oh kurapika estas aquí! :D -  
\- gon, no digas nada, ella esta loca...-  
"kasamy le tira en la cabeza el micrófono que sostenía haciendo que kurapika cayera al suelo"  
\- yo soy perfectamente normal, verdad publico? :33 -  
"el publico contesta nerviosamente" -s-si-  
\- bueno, dejando eso de lado, pasemos con el vídeo! :D -  
\- noooo -  
\- si -u-, o es que acaso quieres ocultar algo kurapika? 7u7 -  
\- pues...-  
\- que pasen el vídeo! x3 -  
"vídeo"

-seguimos a kurapika desde su apartamento hasta qui, hasta ahora kurapika entro a un motel y kuroro lo recibió, ¿que estará pasando? ewe  
yo me quedare en el auto mientras hisoka trepa por la ventana y grava TODO 7u7, por cierto hisoka.. ¿ por que me estas ayudando? .-. -  
\- bueno, para empezar, no tengo nada que hacer mientras mis frutas maduran, y estas están deliciosas! -  
\- ... o/o p-prosigamos! -  
"hisoka trepa el edifico y se coloca en la ventana, ahora se ve la sala del apartamento de kuroro 7u7"

\- siéntate kurapika y dime, estas listo?-  
\- s-si, pero se gentil -  
\- ¿por que? si duele significa que esta haciendo efecto -  
\- solo hazlo, ya quiero terminar con esto -  
\- bien, voy a entrar -  
" después de 5 minutos"  
\- bien, la inyección ya esta -  
\- gracias, espero que se me quite la alergia-  
\- que leorio no es doctor? por que no le pediste a el que te inyectara? -  
\- por que se enteraría de que tengo fobia a las agujas, ademas, para ir con leorio hace falta 4 horas de camino, y estoy cuidando de una persona especial-  
(gon: ven, se los dije!- kasamy: ssshh!)  
\- una persona especial?-  
\- bueno, no se podría decir que es una persona en si-

\- es un gato que me encontré afuera de mi apartamento, y lo estoy cuidando, si mis amigos se enteran se burlaran de mi hasta después de muerto-  
"hisoka tropieza"  
\- escuchaste algo?-  
\- no lose " cuando kuroro se asomo por la ventana nosotros huimos"  
" fin del vídeo"  
-... cielos, hisoka me habías dicho que había pasado algo interesante! 737-  
\- pero si fue interesante -  
\- para ti, yo pensaba en algo mas "movido" e/e, así que, kurapika, le temes a las agujas eh? 7u7-  
\- prefiero no hablar de eso -.- -  
\- nee, kurapika le tienes miedo a illumi? -  
\- o.o... no lo había pensado gon-

\- bueno, dejando eso de lado, a descubrimos la verdad sobre kurapika y kuroro el caso quedo así:  
" en una pantalla gigante"  
conclusión:  
kurapika tenia alergia, así que fue con kuroro para que lo inyectara ya que aparentemente le tiene fobia a las agujas y no quería decirle a leorio el doctor 7u7, y a sus amigos por que se burlarían, la persona especial de kurapika, resulto ser un gatito abandonado buscando amor kurapikesco ewe y eso es todo.  
"se apaga la pantalla"  
\- bueno eso es todo, nos vemos el la próxima, espero verlos de nuevo por aquí chicos ewe-  
\- yo pienso exactamente lo opuesto -.- -  
\- hay:c -  
\- no te preocupes kasamy, así sera ewe-  
\- kyaaaa, kuroro eso espero! :33 -  
\- tu bastardo! -  
\- no kurapika no!- " ruidos de destrucción"  
\- ya, bueno, nos vemos en el próximo tv-show kasamy- kun, byebye :3-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**aloh! que les pareció el primer capitulo? ewe, espero y les haya echo reír, dejen sus reviews :33, dejen preguntas que quieran hacerle a ciertos personajes, aquí se los preguntamos, y dejen que pareja quieren que salga aquí, o trió o o okno :·3, nos vemos en la próxima, kasamy-kun! :3**


	2. capitulo 2

**aloh!, es raro de mi subir pronto, pero no quiero dejar este fic ahora que me han dado ideas! :333, bueno, entonces, comencemos con la entrevista! :333 nos leemos abajito** n.n

EN VIVO...

-aloh! como han estado, han crecido mucho! T.T, me acuerdo cuando eran unos pequeños bebes T.T, bueno!, dejando eso de lado, hoy tenemos una entrevista muy especial 7u7, con preguntas directas de mi publico querido! TuT, como invitados, tenemos a... alluka!, killua! y gon! n.n- (aplausos)

\- aloh!, díganme, como han estado? e.e-  
\- ve al punto, que me quiero ir-  
\- killua tu siempre tan hermoso :,3-  
\- oniichan!-  
\- jaja, killua no quería venir x3-  
\- si, pude darme cuenta x3, pero bueno, están aquí y eso es lo que importa! :33, tenemos preguntas muy especiales que provienen de el publico:33, tienen que responder 7.7-  
\- no me digas-  
\- te daré 12 cajas de chocorobots-kun :33-  
-... que sea rápido 7.7-  
\- vale:3, bueno aquí va la primera pregunta para... killua!...-  
**_Ran kun:_**_ killua, ¿te gusta el_ incesto?.  
-..., tendría que haber esperado ese tipo de preguntas de tu show-  
\- que quieres decir? :c-  
\- que estas loca!, y no pienso responder a eso!-  
\- killua, espera, te darán chocolates!, aparte, es por alluka que estamos aquí recuerdas? -  
\- a que te refieres gon? :3-  
\- bueno, ve-veras, kasamy, yo soy una admiradora, y al saber que podíamos venir a verte en persona, yo y onii-chan, me emocione tanto y...-  
el publico: (owwww)  
\- kszdjfhskdjf, esta bien, responderé a sus estúpidas preguntas! -.- -  
\- bien, entonces, que respondes? ewe-  
\- claro que no me gusta el incesto!, a que clase de persona le gustaría! -  
\- jajaja, eso dices tu :33, bueno prosigamos! n.n la siguiente pregunta es para... gon!... :33-  
\- eh, yo, me ciento especial :33-  
\- si bueno aquí esta :3 -  
**Natsumi: **¿usas algún gel para que tu cabello quede tan puntiagudo?.  
\- eh?, bueno, no, creo , mi cabello es así naturalmente, debes en cuando se cae, así que debería pensar en usar algún gel, y...-  
\- eso es mentira, gon siempre se pone gel, para que cabello quede así de puntiagudo, en realidad lo tiene- (ve a gon, que tiene cara de una palabra mas y te persigo por todo el set)- digo, si, su cabello es así jejeje-  
\- bueno, eso fue raro... pero da igual, ahora la siguiente pregunta es para...killua!-  
\- otra vez yo?-  
\- si bueno, que te puedo decir, eres muy reconocido :33-  
\- como sea, cual es la pregunta?-  
\- aquí esta! :33-  
**Ran kun: **¿amas a kurapika?, ¿ es verdad que hueles la ropa interior de kurapika mientras duerme?.  
\- eee, killua, no te conocía esas mañas x3-  
\- cállate!, eso es solo un estúpido rumor creado para fastidiarme, y no, no lo amo!-  
\- killua T.T-  
-g-gon que sucede?-  
\- creí que tu me amabas a mi -  
\- (se sonroja al máximo), pero que dices idiota!, somos amigos, solo eso!, esta claro que te quiero gon...-  
publico (owwww)  
\- eso es tan... conmovedor!TTuTT, alluka, estas muy calladita, no te preocupes querida, también hay preguntas para ti :33, ahora la siguiente pregunta es para... alluka!-  
\- de verdad? una pregunta para mi? yeeei-  
\- sip, y aquí esta!-  
**Natsumi:** ¿sabes que tipo de relación tiene killua y nanika? Porque según fuentes anónimas lo quiere mucho(demasiado dicen algunos)

-... bu-bueno, es que, se llevan muy bien, nanika, quiere mucho a onii-chan, pero solo es eso! jejeje (aparenta su sonrojo)-  
\- mmmm, ni yo me la creí XD, pero bueno, siguiente pregunta!-  
\- otra!, ya me quiero largar de aquí!-  
\- shhh, esta es para ti, tonto!, así que te esperas :p, bueno, la siguiente es para killua el impaciente 7.7-  
\- oye!-  
\- aquí esta! :33-  
**Natsumi: **si tuvieras que elegir entre gon y alluka ¿a quien elegirías?.  
\- uuuy esa esta difícil :33-  
\- jamas en mi vida dejaría a alguno, son especiales para mi, y no puedo compararlos!, esa pregunta es mas que obvia, escojo a los 2!, me importa un pimiento rojo que solo pueda escoger a uno!-(cruzado de brazos)  
\- bueno, es solo una pregunta metafórica, no te enojes, comete un chocorobot :33, bueno , les diría que se acabo el programa, pero no! :33, tenemos un invitado especial escogido claro por mi publico! :33-  
\- aaa, no pienso quedarme aquí ni un solo minuto mas!-  
\- es por alluka, al final le daré una foto y un autógrafo :3-  
\- de verdad? :D-  
\- y que hay de mi, a mi también?-  
\- por supuesto gon, a ti también :33-  
\- eres una manipuladora, lo sabias?-  
\- no te preocupes kill, a ti también te daré uno, :33, con un beso! n.n-  
-kjdfhaskjdf, pe-pero que dices, estas loca!-  
\- yo soy... PERFECTAMENTE NORMAL!- (echando por los aires a killua), bueno sigamos, nuestro invitado especial!, que pase... illumi! :333-  
\- a-a-aniki...-  
\- hola kill...- (ignoro a alluka)  
\- es que estas loca?, por que invitaste a illumi?-  
\- cálmate killua- (tratando de encubrir su evidente enojo).  
\- yo, sigo ordenes de mi publico, y hoy, le querían realizar una pregunta kawaii a illumi .3.-  
\- pero que clase de loco querría hacerle una pregunta!?-  
\- es mi publico, seguro que te sorprende 7u7-  
\- oh, tienes razón, ahora lo entiendo todo u-u-  
\- bueno, como nos queda poco tiempo aquí esta la pregunta!-  
**Natsumi: **¿que se siente ser desplazado al tercer puesto en el afecto de Killua? (Perdóneme Illumi-sama).  
-..., no eh sido desplazado, es mas, ahora kill y yo tenemos una cita, después le daré amor de hermanos , y sigo siendo el primero..- (illumi se lleva en brazos a killua y sale del set).  
\- pero que haces illumi, bájame! no tenemos ninguna cita!-  
\- killua!, illumi suéltalo! jan... ken... guu! (se escucha una explosión gigante)..  
\- onii-chan!-  
\- no te preocupes alluka-chan, kill y gon estarán bien, no se si decir lo mismo de illumi, pero mientras te daré mi autógrafo como lo prometí!, promesa es deuda! :33-  
\- de verdad? :D-  
(mientras le firmo el autógrafo en el fondo se escucha: killua resiste!, gon!, illumi suéltame, no quiero ir a ningún lugar con tigo!, por que no?, si solo te estoy dando amor de hermanos, pero yo no lo quiero!)  
\- firma kasamy- kun, listo n.n, byebye alluka-chan, un placer!, les das a tu hermano y a gon sus autógrafos! :D-  
-claro, adiós kasamy! :33-  
\- bueno, que les pareció el show de hoy, eh?, fue extraño, pero me gusto ewe, okno, bueno, nos vemos en el próximo tv-show de kasamy-kun!, byebye n.n.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
****aloh!, que les pareció!, espero y les guste, lo hice especialmente para ustedes chicas, gracias a Ran kun y a Natsumi, por comentar y dejar sus preguntas!, kasamy se los agradece:33, espero y se hayan divertido:33, dejen sus reviews, con sus preguntas o parejas, tríos, etc :33, y nos vemos en el próximo Tv-show de kasamy-kun:33, byebye! n.n PD: que carita vieron primero esta: -.- o esta: .-. curiosidad :3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**aloh!, bueno hace mucho que no subo de este fic, perdón, simplemente no se daba la oportunidad -.-, pero bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo, nos vemos abajo! n.n  
-**

aloh!, como han estado?, bueno, hoy tenemos preguntas directo del publico para los integrantes de HUNTER X HUNTER!, y tenemos a 5 invitados MUY especiales... y sexys ewe, pero bueno aquí están...

que pasen!... Leorio, Kurapika, Killua, Hisoka y Pariston!  
(aplausos y gritos de amor provenientes de kasamy)

-aloh chicos, como han estado, tanto tiempo!-

\- no puedo creer que me hayas secuestrado para otro de tus shows -.- -

\- oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayas drogado y hayas venido aquí por tu cuenta, ademas, no te alegra verme?, yo también te extrañe amor 737-

\- que es lo que dices, eres peligrosa!-

\- no lo soy, verdad kurapika?:3-

\- me mandaste una carta diciendo que tenias secuestrado a killua!-

\- una chica tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer n.n, ya entonces ustedes dos que me cuentan? ewe

\- yo solo estoy aquí para divertirme un rato..- (se acerca a killua mas y mas kyaaa)

\- y dime, tu que cuentas?- (en el fondo se escucha: suéltame payaso pervertido!, se que tu también te quieres divertir 7u7, noo!, hisoka suéltalo!)

\- bueno, yo estoy aquí para hacer un acto social y para decirles amigos que voten por mi, les prometo y seré el mejor presidente jamas visto:D-

\- por que estas envuelto en brillitos? .-., bueno eso no importa, vamos a las preguntas que el publico ah realizado!... y la primera es para!... mi?...

**Ran Kun: ¿por que no quieres ser mi sempai :c?**

\- ya te dije que no es no! 7.7, bueno la siguiente pregunta es para...kurapika!

\- no quiero ni escucharla!-

\- pero por que?, que no ves que nosotras te amamos y queremos saber mas de ti, es acaso que no puedes con la ilusion de nosotras de poder saber solo un poquito de nuestro amado, es acaso que...-

\- ya te entendí, di la pregunta de una buena vez!- (finge su enojo:3)

\- bueno aquí esta la pregunta!...

**Naty-chan: ¿es cierto que estas en una relación clandestina con tu jefa Neon?**

\- eso es totalmente falso, jamas podría salir con Neon, aparte, no estoy en ese trabajo solo por que si, tengo un motivo y solo quiero concentrarme en el por el momento-

-que bueno... es decir, jeje, buena suerte en el trabajo!, ya, ahora la siguiente pregunta es para!...Hisoka!

\- ya era hora- (lame sus labios o/o)

\- a-aqui esta!-

**Natsumi: ¿De cuantos colores te has teñido el cabello? ¿recuerdas tu color de cabello original? ¿has considerado teñírtelo de ROSA?**

\- no pensé que mi cabello fuese tan atractivo ewe, me lo eh pintado de 5 colores, el color de mi cabello original es...un secreto mi pequeña manzana (lame sus labios), y uno de los 5 colores que mencione es el rosa, si quieres, podemos juntarnos a charlar mas...(pone una mirada picara)-

\- si es que vas... ten cuidado o.o, bu-bueno jeje, ahora la siguiente pregunta es para...kurapika!-

**Ran Kun: ¿A quien prefieres a Killua o a Kuroro e.e ?**

_\- esta muy claro, prefiero a killua -.- - (albino sonrojado! ewe)_

-eso fue... corto xc, bueno la siguiente pregunta es para...Pariston!-

\- primero que nada quiero agradecer el echo de que...-

\- si si agradeces después, aquí esta la pregunta!-

**Natsumi: ¿como le haces para sonreír todo el tiempo, no te duele la boca? ¿como consigo una sonrisa tan radiante como la tuya?**

-_ es fácil sonreír cuando estas feliz, o no?, claro que no me duele la boca, desde pequeño me han entrenado para sonreír todo el tiempo, el dolor es un gaje del oficio:D, es fácil conseguir una sonrisa como la mía, solo vota por mi, y procurare que esa sonrisa no se borre- (esta rodeado de esos brillitos extraños otra vez 7.7)_

\- de verdad, esos brillitos no son normales, parece que te siguen o.o- (kasamy intenta atrapar uno)- bueno, dejando eso de lado, la siguiente pregunta es para!...Leorio!, eh, donde esta?...- (kasamy arrastra a Leorio que coqueteaba con una chica del publico, con que razón no lo escuchaba)

_aquí_ esta!...

**Naty-chan: Leorio se te acusa de ejercer la MEDICINA aun cuando eres solo un estudiante como te declaras ¿inocente o** **culpable?**

_\- si amar es un delito, me declaro culpable!-_

**-** _mas idiota no puedes ser rioro -  
_  
**-** que dices mocoso, mi nombre es le-o-rio!, tendré que darte una golpista para que se te grave?-(lo levanta de la camisa)

tu no puedes ni matar a una mosca!- (le saca la lengua)

\- ustedes dos ya paren, es que no tienen vergüenza?-

\- como siempre mami kurapika esta aquí para ayudar!:3-

\- espera, que?-

\- bueno killu, te noto impaciente así que la siguiente pregunta es para ti!:3... pero tienes que darme un beshito primero 737-

\- eh?!-

\- bueno aqui esta la pregunta amor! n.n-

**Ran Kun: ¿Por que no admites tu amor a Kurapika?**

\- a-amor?, yo, no siento nada por kurapika!, eso no es verdad!-

\- miente, recuerda que kill es tsundere ran ;3-

\- yo no soy tsundere!-

\- si lo eres, quien es el tsundere mas bonito del mundo?, pues tu, si tu! n.n-

\- no me hables como a un perro -.- -

\- ya bueno :c, la siguiente pregunta es para!... kurapika!

**Naty-chan: ¿es verdad los rumores que dicen que le dejas tu ropa interior para que Killua la olfatea?**

que yo no hago eso!**-**

\- esta bien que quieran saber de mi, pero...-

\- ya, responde rubio ewe-

\- por supuesto que no, killua y yo somos amigos, ademas, jamas aria eso no es normal!-

\- mira ambos sabemos que no eres normal,a si que para que esconderlo?, estamos en confianza, no es así?  
(publico: siii, y un grito desesperado de una chica: TE AMO! HAZME HIJOS KURAPIKA!)

\- okey? .-., bueno, aquí va otra pregunta para ti rubio ewe-

\- no me llames rubio -.- -

\- bueno:c, aquí esta! :D-

**Ran Kun: ¿Que tiene Killua que yo no tenga :c?**

\- bueno emm... no te conozco .-. ...

\- yo te diré lo que tu no tienes de killu 7u7...(publico: nooo!, tardaría horas!), ya pues, no aguantan nada xc...bueno la siguiente y ultima pregunta es para... killua! :D- (kasamy pìlla a killua tratando de escapar y lo arrastra hasta su asiento en el set)

\- intento fallido numero 1567 u.u-

\- se que te divierte ewe, bueno aquí esta!...-

**Natsumi: ¿Que se siente ser el centro de atención de toda tu familia? Y descríbenos que piensas de cada uno de ellos (puedes hablar de los mayordomos si gustas)  
**  
-es ...horrible TnT: dramatizacion modo:encendido 7.7- cada dia, ser acosado por un miembro de la familia, no puedo hacer lo que me gusta!, simplemente no hay libertad, no soy lo que esperan y jamas lo seré, se que me quieren, pero su amor es demasiado acosador!-

\- y que piensas de cada uno de ellos killu, empieza de los menores hasta los mayores-

\- pues, empezare con mi hermano menor, kalluto, es callado y simple, pero hace que me sienta cómodo y querido, es muy divertido, pero demasiado apegado a mi madre, después esta mi otro hermano menor, alluka, es mi mejor hermano, lo quiero mucho, jamas dejaría que le hicieran algo, somos muy apegados ya que tenemos la misma edad, después seguiría milluki, el bueno... jamas me ah mostrado ni una pizca de afecto, ni yo a el, así que estamos a mano, me cae bien por que me presta sus videojuegos, después seguiría... i-illumi..., lo único que hace es acosarme!, el me entreno para ser un asesino junto con mi padre, si es que me quiere, es un amor MUY asfixiante, me sobreprotege demasiado! (publico: owwww), no es nada lindo!, después seguiría mi madre, ella es igual que illumi, pero en ves de acosarme y llevarme a la fuerza, ella trata de convencerme con lagrimas, la quiero y todo pero es demasiado dramática!, luego sigue mi padre, el y yo, tenemos una relación casi de miradas, las pocas veces que hablamos son para ordenarme!, pero... creo que... por fin me entendió cuando me dejo ir con gon (publico: owwwwww)...

\- (kyaaaa:33) y, que me dices de los mayordomos?-

\- bueno, solo hay dos que me agradan, aunque siguen siendo igual de pesados y acosadores que los demás 7.7-

\- y quienes son?:D-

\- la primera es kanary, ella siempre esta con migo, y como solo es 2 3 años mayor que yo, nos logramos entender, aunque, sigue las ordenes, por lo tanto no pudo ser mi amiga, la quiero sea mi amiga o no..., y el segundo, seria gotoh, el ha sido como mi padre, aunque siempre esta molestándome con que soy el líder de la familia!, aun así, siempre estuvo cuidándome cuando niño y creo que le dolió el que me fuera...-

y a quien no? es decir, bueno, eso fue... conmovedor TuT, bueno aquí se acaba el show de hoy (killua: por fin!) la puerta esta cerrada huajajaja :33, (killua: mi libertad!)  
nos vemos en el próximo Tv-show de kasamy-kun! byebye:333

-  
**aloh, que les pareció el show de hoy? espero haberles causado por lo menos una sonrisa!, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!, dejen sus preguntas! y pásenla genial!, byebye! kasamy-kun**


End file.
